Michelle Bakara Sekibo
Michelle Bakara Sekibo was a contestant on Simvivor: Phillippines where she outlasted the other 15 contestants and became the first Sole Simvivor of the Teheyepatch Simvivor series. Michelle would return for Simvivor: Seychelles as a member of the Mahe tribe where she finished in 15th place respectively. Simvivor Philippines Michelle began Simvivor Philippines as a member of the Kalahati tribe. Michelle quickly befriended fellow tribemate Kelly Bradheart. When Kalahati lost the first immunity challenge, Michelle's closest ally Kelly was voted out for not telling her fellow team members about her rich fiance. Michelle was on the chopping block early on in Kalahati, but managed to work herself into an alliance with Ashley, Rain, and Adrian to eliminated Oscar and her biggest adversary pre-merge, Gary. In episode 6 Michelle along with fellow tribsemate Simon Stanton became members of the Malakas tribe. The two won immunity and were safe until the merge. Michelle was one of the 10 castaways to make in to the merged tribe, Magellan. Michelle and the other ex-Kalahati members found themselves outnumbered 6 to 4 by the ex-Malakas tribe. The Malakas tribe stuck together to vote out Michelle's ally Ashley. On Day 24 Michelle along with ex-Kalahti members Adrian Haynor and Simon Stanton joined Noah and Denise's alliance on Malakas to help vote off Ty. After Ty was voted off Michelle and her alliance of Simon and Noah convinced Cassandra to force a tie to vote out Denise. Denise was sent into a deadlock tie against Adrian. Adrian won the tiebreaker and Denise became the second member of the jury. In order to secure her and her alliance's safety Michelle staged a fight between Cassandra Dupree and Mercedes Sanchez. Bakara joined Mercedes and her ally Cesar to vote out Cassandra that night. When 6 castaways remained Michelle betrayed her alliance unbeknownst to Adrian and helped Noah, Mercedes, and Cesar blindside him at tribal council. This move by Michelle angered her closest ally Simon which almost led to her departure on Day 36 where Noah Young was voted out instead. Michelle and Simon stuck together to eliminate the other duo remaining in the game of Mercedes and Cesar. Michelle's honesty in the final tribal council as well as her descisions to do whatever it took to win, allowed her to become the first Sole Simvivor by a vote of 4-3 against her fellow ally and friend Simon Stanton. Simvivor Seychelles Michelle Returned in Simvivor: Seychelles as a member of the favorites tribe otherwise known as Mahe. Michelle formed an alliance early on with her friends from the Phillippines Adrian Haynor and Noah Young. The alliance was percieved as a huge threat to all of the other contestants, and on Day 6 Anson Koehler, Beverly Keshava, Cassandra Dupree, Cicero Lee, and Kayla Freeman took out Michelle who they believed to be the leader of the Philippines alliance. Voting History Simvivor: Philippines Simvivor: Seychelles Trivia *Michelle is the first African-American winner of any Simvivor series. *Michelle is the first winner in Simvivor history to be voted off in another season. *In both of Michelle's seasons she revieved 5 votes against her despite lasting 34 days longer in the Phillippines.